Learning to Cope
by Vasilia
Summary: characters of people like Liet or Russia belong to rightful creator RussiaxLiet. mild gore in the beg, stayed tuned for the sequel. Russia awaits Liet's recovery in a hospital after beating him. Liet heals while a "demon" inside Russia gets ideas
1. Average Night

Tonight is an average night; just like any other.

CRACK! Leather met scarred flesh. A slightly wet sound was ushered as the whip was dragged from the crimson soaked figure.

I bite back the scream building up, tensing while awaiting the next bite of the familiar knotted cord.

A sound of metal being unhooked; a knife is being unsheathed.

He's switching them already? Earlier than usual; I wonder why he's so mad. Probably something Raivis or Edu-

Searing pain erupts in my skin; metallic fire colliding with tissue and muscle. The entry made me flinch and yelp in surprise causing the blade to drive itself even deeper as it played connect-the-scars within my back.

He withdrew the dagger and restarted from a new angle. I screamed when the sharp stiletto tapped my spinal cord.

A soft babe-like sigh escaped the lips of my torturer. "I wonder how long it would take you to scream my lovely Toris. You should be used to this by now, da?"

I moaned, hoarse yet shrill even to Ivan's deaf ears. "There is a lesson to be learned Toris."

Crack! The whip blended ever so subtly with my plasma-entrenched skin.

There was so much of it; I could feel it cascading down like a molten waterfall of red along my sides.

The next few hours faded into an abyss of pain, blood, cruel sadistic laughter, and at the very bottom, numbness. I was gone, silenced. My mind had stopped responding to while my body was racked with tsunamis of pain. I still screamed in all the right places for Ivan. But until he had cleaned the wounds, bandaged them, and rolled me over to stare into a sky of violet did I fully comprehend that my night of torture had ended; just as it always did. Until the next beating…

The room seemed hazy, full of cold mauve, garnet red, and empty black.

"Toris. _Toris._ Toris?" his voice went from happily sadistic to growing concern. "Toris?!" He began to shake me, and when I did not respond he climbed upon the table and pulled me closer to him; my head now pressed against his chest.

I could feel a wet chill roll across my skin...he's crying?

"Vanya." I whispered the name only I was permitted to use. The sound was mouse soft compared to his heavy sobs. But miraculously he still heard it despite him voicing his racking agony. "Toris!!" He clutched me harder, embracing me in a suffocating hold.

His touch on my back aggravated my healing tissues; it caused me to unleash to a series of pitiful whimper. He softened his grip a tad; continuing to whisper my name gently.

It was moments like this where I could almost love Ivan; when he was caring and wouldn't permit me any more pain. The sobs quieted, and the only sound was my own unstable breath.

I lifted my head to look at his face; empty olive met liquid purple for a moment then the world swerved and became white.

(End of Toris POV)

I thought I lost Toris when he wouldn't respond to my calling. Lost him to the grinning monster that drove me to beat him. The cause was nothing really, so insignificant I can't even remember anymore. All I know is that the monster for justice; the price another inch of Toris' life stripped from him. Toris and his bloody scream haunt me well after the end; stuck on replay for all eternity within my soul.

This time the monster may have just gone a bit too far. My beloved pet's breathing was shallow, and each one was more miniscule than its predecessor. Until at last it slowed undetectably; for a few heart-racing moments I was panic-stricken until he looked at me. His eyes were devoid of any emotion, he blinked once and the light behind them was lost. His body slumped, eyes rolled back as his head fell backwards into my hands.

"TORIS!" I screamed. I, mighty Russia, screamed for the dead boy in my arms.

Like wildfire to a dead plain Raivis and Eduard appeared instantly. "S-sir? What's t-the m-matter?" one asked. Eduard ran to my side and gazed at Toris' limp body.

"Oh God…" Eduard whispered."Raivis! Help me move him!" His tone went from shock to commanding in the same second.

He and Raivis tried to pry my arms from Toris without success. "S-sir? We need you to let him go if we are able to s-save him, T-toris I mean. S-s-ir p-please?" Raivis fought for eye contact that he did not receive; but I relaxed my hold around Toris, placing him down gently on the blood-warmed table.

Eduard began CPR immediately; Raivis check every once in awhile for a pulse. Eduard almost gave up but Raivis was sure he felt something. Raivis grabbed one of the cleaner knives scattered around and held it near Toris' mouth. When a bit of it fogged up Raivis burst into tears.

I let out a strangled breath I didn't realize I'd been holding in. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind the monster pouted and squirmed; unhappy the victim had lived. I was overcome with the urge to reach out and grab anything, _anything_ that would finish the job.

I fought to contain the emotion so hard my hands were shaking. I gripped my scarf tightly but all I did was wind up wringing out some of Toris' blood from within the fabric.

"His heartbeat is way too low. Raivis, hold his chest level while I cut away some of these bandages."

'What are you doing Eduard?', Raivis asked.

"I'm going to give to give him an adrenaline shot."

'But he'll wake up, and his condition the pain will-'

"His best chance would be to go unconscious again. This is the only way to get his heart rate up."

Eduard twisted the cap off of the syringe and plunged its silver tip dead-center into the heart of Toris.

The effect was instantaneous.

Toris' eyes burst open, growing form an unseen bonfire. Pure, unadulterated adrenaline was igniting every fiber of his being. And so began his delirium.

It started off as a whisper, then a cry, and finally a scream. "FELIKS!" Was all he ever uttered.

My heart twisted and clenched unpleasantly as I heard the annoying blonde's name. 'See…' the demon within writhed in excitement of the discovery. 'It is not _your_ name whom he calls for…' I shook my head furiously, blocking out the rest of the demon's words.

"We have to get him to a hospital." Raivis was yelling over Toris. 'In this condition? He'll never survive.' Eduard reasoned. "We have to Eduard, or he'll die anyways!"

The middle Baltic was at a crossroads between immediate aguish or hope with a bad ending. He chose the latter.

'To hell with it.' Both tried to lift Toris off of the table but he was attacking them; neither could get near enough without being hit.

I stepped in front of Toris, cutting off his harassment to the other two. "Toris." I said quietly. He looked at me and when he understood who I was he at once began to tremble. I carefully picked him up off the table and carried him through the house until I reached the garage. By this time he had stopped screaming for his Polish friend and merely stared at me with uncertain eyes.

Raivis and Eduard climbed in as well but sat in a different row of seats. Raivis pulled out a cell phone to dial the hospital while Eduard gave directions to the driver. I sat by Toris so he did not have to suffer alone; it is a pain no one should ever have to know.

Toris gazed at me with doe-like eyes and crawled closer towards me leaving a bloody trail as he went. It felt like eternity as I sat there being watched. "Vanya." He finally declared. He climbed upon my lap; smearing me with more of his life blood onto my coat. He curled up against me; continuing to whisper the pet name every once in awhile. He proceeded to fall asleep on me. I was worried his body might be giving up.

"Hurry up." I growled to the driver. Eduard and Raivis stared at Toris sleeping against me; bottomless shock pasted everywhere across their faces.


	2. Care in Russia, with a random EMT!

Hey everyone sorry it took a couple days to get this out. I had homework and had to do some medical research before writing this. This is gonna start off from a random unimportant EMT's viewpoint. Cause like Ivan or Raivis or any of them can't be in CCU (critical care unit) while they're working on him. Happy Reading!

I was chilling in one of the designated smoking areas, resting my feet while on break when I get paged back to the hospital. Running through an employee side door (emphasis on employee) I turned to see an unconscious boy being carried by a huge man. The commotion in the room sky-rocketed once doctors and the like began to pay attention. The volume however escalated to deafening in a heartbeat. I squeezed closer to the patient to find out what had happened.

Oh… he's screaming. Some of the staff had tried to get him onto a stretcher but the moment they pulled him away from his dad? he woke up and started screaming bloody murder. They were fighting to hold him down so they could strap him onto the stretcher. I joined in holding his shoulders in place then his arms. I got scratched a couple times but nothing too serious. We started to cart him away and since I didn't feel like getting attacked again I decided to get some needed info from the guy who carried him.

The moment I was within speaking distance his deathly aura forced me do a double take; the frozen air around him made me reluctant to talk to him. Just business, this is important to save the boy. I procrastinated for a few moments before approaching him again to grab a clipboard a couple forms and a working pen. "Hello sir. I need to ask a couple questions. Can you give me your name and the boy's name please?"

'My name is Ivan Braginsky and the "boy's" name is Toris Lorenaitis.' His sarcasm threw me for a loop when I realized that anyone being near this guy would look like a kid. "Can you give me Toris' age?" He twitched a little when I said Toris' name…possessive much? 'He is nineteen years old. His birthday is on February 16th.' I wrote as quickly as possible knowing I was going to start a quick-fire round.

"I need his blood type and the names of any possible medical conditions such as allergies, recent surgeries, and immediate family contact info in preparation for the worst."

'His blood type is A-, he isn't allergic to anything, no recent surgeries, and the only family would be myself, Raivis Galante, and Eduard Von Bock.' Such odd names...are they foreigners? This guy's Russian doesn't sound like it.

Hardest question. "Can you tell me what happened to him?" Ivan smiled ever so sadistically and said, "No." He turned on his heel and walked into a waiting room while I was left in my second double take of the evening. Damn…this means we have to play detective. I wonder why he won't tell me?

A scream coming from CCU alerted me and I ran towards the area. When I got to the right operating room I saw Toris shrieking once more like no tomorrow. For crying out loud kid, what the hell happened to you? And what in God's name is he yelling? I concentrated on his voice amidst the other noise being made in the room. He's saying….Vanya? What is a Vanya? I handed my clipboard to a random doctor and joined a nurse who was fighting to get an IV put in his arm. "Need help?" I asked her.

'Yes please, hold his arm down, watch out he'll scratch you. We had a couple people who got bitten.'

I took his arm firmly ignoring his cries and the he had already begun to give me. The nurse successfully got the needle in and the IV started but it was another battle just to keep it in. Until the morphine kicked in he kept right on screaming and thrashing.

With him finally unconscious our real work began. Step One- assess the extent of the patient's damage.

Kazimir: Okay. The wounds on his back appear to be from a combination of stabbing, and… whip marks? All in all I'd say these are some pretty serious lacerations.

Nurse 1: Good God. How deep did the knife go?

Kazimir: Flip him over gently please, I have a feeling he's got spinal injuries too.

Nurse2: If it was spinal injury how did they manage to get him here? That could've killed him transferring him to the hospital.

Nurse3: Signs of CPR due to bruises on his chest, I'd say by an inexperienced pers-

Nurse 2: You saw bruises? Under all that blood? 0.0

Nurse 3: Attention to detail. CPR says he had been unconscious, definite spinal injury.

Nurse 1: Don't forget shock, explains how he could continue screaming on and off.

Kazimir: Let's not forget the patient is bleeding and has been bleeding out for many hours; let's get a blood transfusion stat. Blood type?

"A-." I called.

Kazimir: You, get over to my side. You're the one who got the info? Thanks.

"You're welcome." I said walking over to the HD. On my over I caught a glimpse of those nasty gashes; they made me wanna vomit.

Kazimir: Anything else I should know?

"Boy's name is Toris Lorenaitis. Age nineteen. No allergies. Came in with a man named Ivan Braginski, guy said other family were two others name Raivis Galante and Eduard Von Bock."

Kazimir: Did he say how this happened?

"Sadistic bastard wouldn't say how. I think he's the one who did this."

Nurse 1: Hey, this is an operating room not police HQ. Let's focus on the treatment.

Step Two- treat the patient(s).

Kazimir: Okay, I want Dr. Mitya with three nurses; rest of you with me to work on closing the wounds in his back. Turn him sideways, Dr. Mitya I want you and your team to get this blood off him.

I was working with Dr. Mitya (the sight of those gashes made me sick); I could handle blood but when I was cleaning off the area near his heart. I saw something only a trained professional could see. "Dr. Mitya, take a look at this."

'What?'

"That." I pointed at the needle-sized scab. "Dr. Kazimir, (the Kazimir) I figured out how they managed to move him, how he survived with such low blood count, and how he was awake for so long without caving."

'How?'

"They gave him adrenaline."

'Friggin' A, what did this kid go through?'

"I'd say Hell and back sir."

'Let's get these wounds stitched up. Keep him on the morphine and induce a coma until we can lower the does; also be sure to check his bandages every day to keep watch out for infection.'

~Hours Later~

I sighed, contented that Toris lived but I was extremely livid with that Ivan guy. He knew something, hell he knew everything. I wanted him exposed and put away. I knew I shoulda become a cop. Gah, I need a cigarette. But I'm gonna talk to these Raivis and Eduard fellows first.

-End EMT POV - to Eduard's POV

(These next few POV thoughts were from when they were still in the car; I had no way to include them in the first chapter. Sorry to interrupt you)

Ivan…this time you've gone too far. You've beaten us all, Toris more than Raivis and I combined; but everyone has limits on how much pain and stress one can take. Even Toris, who has to be the strongest person I know nevertheless he too almost lost his life to your brutal hand. Thank God Raivis and I were eavesdropping during the whole time period, waiting to see when the torture would end so we could go help Toris.

There are moments when Sir Russia can appear semi-compassionate and bandage Toris up and sometimes even carry him to his so he may sleep. But due to his rage there was a stronger chance that side would not display itself. At least he made a half-attempt to treat Toris (the vodka prevented real help I assume).

Eldest Baltic brother…what shall we do without you? Live, not only for Raivis and I but because it would prevent many wars as well and you know it. Sir Poland would only be satisfied with Ivan's head hacked off by his hand. Then Lady Belarus would demand vengeance in the name of Russia while dragging Lady Ukraine into the battle as well. The world would split into sides of pro-Poland or pro-Russia and the neutral members shall be annihilated.

The world would then end in total destruction and battle waste; the oceans' become darker as life ended al around them.

King of Lithuania, Toris Lietuvos Lorenaitis… I, Prince of Estonia humbly (and desperately) beseech thy to live. (End Eduard POV- to Raivis POV)

I hope Tori will be okay…I want pudding… (we left before I could eat it)… so much blood….afraid to sleep now…(I'll have nightmares again)…Eduard made me listen…(Tori's screams will haunt me forever)…so much blood…I hope no one eats my pudding…(does pudding go bad?)…wanna sleep… (Scared to dream)…Russia's scary…so mean!... (Hurt Tori so much)…I wanna cry…bloodbloodblood…blood pudding… (Is it real? Better not tell Russia)…Eduard seems mad..(At Russia?)…I wonder if hospitals have pudding?...(probably gross)…sleepy…(Tori gonna be okay?)…what's he doing? *looks at back row anxiously*

Toris is sleeping on Russia?! And Russia looks…content. He seems actually concerned. Every once in awhile I saw him put his hand to Toris' chest to see if he was still breathing. When he was he would sigh slightly then go back to staring out the icy window bathed in his Russian darkness that possessed the outside world.

How come he hurts Toris? How come he loves Toris more? Itsnotfair itsnotfair itsnotfair itsnotfair itsnotfair itsnotfair itsnotfair itsnotfair itsnotfair itsnotfair itsnotfair itsnotfair itsnotfair itsnotfair itsnot-

……. (He fell asleep)

Soo…… I hope this chapter was interesting, a little different. Just wanted to spice up my style a bit. Lol, Russia's theme for Axis Powers just came on while I was typing this. I promise the EMT won't show up so much in the next chapters; plus next chapter is pretty much all Liet! Thanks, reviews would be loved!

EDIT: the name meanings of the new names for Drs. Kain and Starr, and Ryo, so I can get this out of the way…

Kazimir means "commands peace". It's also the Russian form of the Polish Kazimierz.

Mitya is the pet form of Dmitri. It means "loves the Earth".

Rolan means "famous land". It's also the Russian form of the German Hrodland. Ryo is his real name though, Rolan is just his Russian name they gave him at the hospital. He's from America which is famous for some not so great reasons at times. Plus we're seen as weirdos too by people we see as foreigners. They also call him Rasputin to express their dislike about him. From what I know the real Rasputin he was mean. But Ryo's not like that!


	3. Darkness I

…It's dark… I'm alone…Who am I?

_You're Toris…_

…

_It means light I think._

Who are you?

_I'm no one…_

No One? Odd name…

_No literally. I'm just a voice in your head._

…In my head? Where am I?!

"You're in a hospital, Toris. I'm Dr. Kazimir. The head doctor of CCU."

Vanya? Where are you?

"Toris, I don-"

Where's Vanya?! *starts screaming*

"Toris, Vanya is safe."

I feel…drowsy…Vanya is…safe?

"It's the medicine. You can sleep now he's safe."

……….*is sleeping*

Alone again… But never truly alone, Ivan is always there.

_But not now._

Still watching and waiting for his Lithuania to return.

_Can't get us here…_

What?

_Escaped at last, never wake up…_

No! Raivis, Eduard, Feliks…and Ivan…Ivan needs me!

_They all left you!_

They always come back to help me!

_Not this time, we are alone._

…Am I dead?

_No._

Good.

…

…

On the outside Toris' somewhat peaceful form looked troubled. One could only tell fromm the sparkling tears falling from his face. In a nearby window the sunflowers wilted; petals falling as if they too were crying.


	4. Investigational Visits

**A/N: **The random EMT voiced by me returns...soon… Just cause I'd act the same way if I were him/her (haven't decided on gender for EMT cause he's/she's unimportant. You're gonna see some names in here that are really part of an inside joke between me and a friend. Happy Reading!

Edit: I changed the names, my friend still got the joke though. Also a large bit of the ending is different because I had to avoid killing myself and the plot in order to force this story to flow in the right direction.

Ivan & _Vanya_ POV:

I'm so sick of waiting. Waiting for them to tell me I could see Toris. _My_ Toris. He belongs to me!

_No…Toris belongs to himself._

But his country is mine!

_His heart isn't. That belongs to-_

Of all people it better not be that damn Pole!

_I was going to say-_

Least of all it isn't us. He could never love us.

_Who's fault is that? *mocking*_

Yours.

_Mine? How so? I have done nothing to him! _

You have done everything! You're the one who brought him to our house. Dubbed him the favorite; turned him into our toy!

_That was you, not me. All you. He's __**your**__ toy. I only brought Toris and the others so we could all be-_

Happy? You, of all people, should know happiness does not exist in this world.

_One day when all become one with Russia happiness will be obtained for everyone…_

…Through bloodshed and conquer…

…_in a field of sunflowers…_

(unison) I will never be lonely again.

_As long as Toris is still by me I don't care even if the world disintegrated around us. _

So I take you love Toris?

…_yes…_

What have we become? We were so powerful.

_I still am._

That's the difference; you only see you.

_Because I __**am**__ me._

At this rate, Ivan will be lost; which is why I must destroy the Lithuanian.

_You won't! I won't let you!_

Watch. Me. Do. It.

"Ivan Braginsky?"

I looked up at the sound of my name. The nurse stood; holding a door open that led to an unseen hallway. I got up and cast a warning glance at Raivis and Eduard; mentally projecting to them, 'Don't say anything; to anyone.'

The nurse led me to Toris' room, and once I'd stepped in she shut the door. I walked over to gaze at his sleeping form; they had him lying on his side so as to not agitate the wounds on his back. Wounds I put there… I shook my head violently to chase out the murderous thoughts forming and pulled a chair up to his bedside.

When I sat closer to him I could see he was crying. "My pet, what is wrong? You know I don't like it when you're sad. Wake up and tell me who hurt you." I wiped away his freefalling tears and brushed away some hair that had dared to stray onto his face. Once I did I could clearly see his mouth was moving as if he were talking to some unseen force. I leaned in closer to hear what he was saying. Vanya…Where…are you?...it's so dark…'

I fought back tears as I sat on his bed and carefully raised him to a sitting position. My little Liet was crying for me, even I his dreams; that's just like him. He felt so small in my embrace, as if he were a toddler instead of a teenager.

I couldn't help but stroke his hair as I slowly rocked him back and forth. "Toris, don't cry I am here. I'll always be here. You aren't alone." I could've sworn I heard him sigh contentedly as I placed him tenderly back onto the bed.

I wonder what they're giving you for the pain. I examined the IV bag looking for a label. Morphine? Don't they know that vodka as the best medicine?

I glanced around the minute room. Nothing elaborate or fancy except for a few chairs, a monitor, and a small end table; probably because this was just a temporary room. There were even some wilting sunflowers near the window. I didn't like how they made it seem my Toris was drooping in health too. "Toris, next time I see you I'll bring fresh sunflowers. They will help you get better, da?"

I disliked leaving him alone but I needed to check on the other two. I didn't like the EMT from earlier and I had a feeling he was going to interfere in some way.

(Meanwhile when Ivan was seeing Toris the EMT snuck in to speak to the younger Baltics)

I was waiting for Nurse Yelena to come let me know when the Russian creep would go see the comatose boy. She came by with a clipboard and pretended that it was some document that needed my signature.

"I need you to sign this Rolan."

'What for?' I asked nonchalantly in return; just playing my role.

"Release papers for a patient."

What was really written on the inside was:

_He's gone; I figure you got 10 minutes._

I wrote back,

_Not much time but thanks._

She nodded and took the clipboard back before waltzing away. She seriously does walk like she waltzing, gets her in trouble sometimes though. I watched her for a bit before striding into the waiting room. It was vacant except for two young boys sitting in the back. One was sleeping; resting his head against the other's shoulder.

"Eduard Von Bock?" I asked the awake one. He nodded gently; I could sense from his slight trembling that getting him to speak going to be no easy task.

"If you're Eduard then he must be Raivis right?" Another nod was the reply once more. "It's okay to talk y'know. I'm just here to gather information on Toris." I gave him my most easygoing smile; forcibly hiding my gotta-know-everything aura that was bursting around me.

Eduard adjusted his glasses then Raivis' head; moving it from his shoulder to the bench-couch thingy next to him. Once Raivis was settled he flexed his shoulder a little just to get the blood going again. "So…", I began while out a mini-notebook and a pen to start jotting down stuff. "What's up with Toris? Like how did he get so wrecked up?" I was acting like a new worker at the hospital; an untrained EMT with no dignity. At least that's what _he_ was supposed to think.

He looked like he wanted answer really badly, but instead bit down on his lower lip to keep silent. How cute… I shook my head to shoo any unprofessional thoughts out. _Come on, this is your workplace not a bar! Focus!!_

"Hey _kiddo_ you can tell me. I'm sure a smart _youngster _like you is capable of speaking right?"

The child talk sent him over the edge. He started blushing from anger and he also puffed out his chest to further prove he was not a kid.

'I am not a child. My name is Eduard and that is what you shall call me, nothing else!'

"Temper, temper. But since you just proved you can speak then you might as well tell me why Toris is I CCU."

'Toris…he was-', he bit his lip again and adverted my gaze. I thought he was too afraid but when I saw how steady his breathing had become I laughed lightly. Kid is so tired he falls asleep while talking. Cute! 3

It wasn't cute though when he unexpectedly fell forward onto me. Who, like a total dumbass was still sitting in the room when should've been making a hasty exit. Back to the blast, Eduard fell on me and knocked me outta my chair simultaneously. I wound up sprawled on the floor with seventeen-year old lying on me.

If Dr. Kazimir walked in right now… I feel my face starting to heat up as I thought of how awkward this must look. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves as I slowly raised myself and him up. This made it so he was leaning against my shoulder; his breath tickling my throat. I scooped up his glasses and placed them in one of his jacket pockets. What I found also in that same pocket frightened me.

I pulled out a long, deadly, and used syringe out; minding the extra-sharp tip. How could I tell it was used? I dunno, the dried blood and empty chamber didn't give it away at all. What is going on here? I'll get this tested then labeled as evidence and have Mariya get a warrant for Ivan's arrest and…

A sigh escaping from Eduard's lips forced me out of my police-like and back to reality. Raivis was still sleeping on the bench-couch thingy and Eduard was still passed out; still snuggling alongside my shoulder. I scooped him up bridal style and slowly proceeded to stand. I went place him on another bench–couch thingy but a fist collided with my jaw before I could.

I fell backwards and was in the exact same situation I was in a few minutes ago. Only this time I was seeing purple spots everywhere. "Oww…" I went to rub my jaw but my hands and arms were pinned beneath Eduard's chest.

This just keeps getting more and more awkward doesn't it? I looked around as best as I could trying to see who it was that hit me. No one else was in the room except for us boys so who was it? I was still trying to figure it out when I heard a whispering reverberation through the air. It sounded like two voices, almost in perfect unison. I strained hard to hear, intrigued by the tiny hum.

"Ivan is so mean."

'His house is so cold.'

"Save us…save us…"

"Toris never stops screaming…"

'Why don't you leave?'

"All will become one with Russia."

'Sooner or later…'

I looked at Raivis and Eduard; eyes widening as I became conscious of where the noise had been coming from.

Ivan is the one who did this? I was right! I even have evidence to prove it! I think...never mind, I have witnesses! Someone surely saw the blood that was all over these three! He's sooo going to prison for this! Any you wonder why they call you 'Rasputin', because you're always trying to put someone in jail for reasons they believe you created. I'm just a part-time EMT attending medical school out in Russia. But for real this time! I'll catch the bad guy and be the hero! Like a real American policeman would do! What about that becoming one with Russia bit? Probably just some psychological crap Ivan forced on them.

I really should've been a cop. I seriously tried to calm down because my shaking was starting to wake up Eduard. I heard a watch beep and craned my neck to see who had been watching. "Yelena!!" I hissed violently. 'What the hell did you do man?' She whispered back as she walked over to where I was. "I got socked in the face by an unknown force while I was carrying this kid. Help me up please." 'Kay.' She rolled Eduard off of me and examined my jaw once I sat up. 'Ha, you have a bruise. Whoever hit you gotcha good.' "Shut up!" I turned when I sensed an odd chill coming from the doorway. "I think that ten minutes is up, Yelena hide!"

She dove under a couch in the shadows while I was left to pretend to be writing random crap to Eduard who had decided right then to wake up. I just started to prattle like an idiot to Eduard as the Russian freak walked in. "This is like, my phone number. Call me any time after six. *suggestive wink*" I gave a friendly 'hey' to the Russia as I passed him by. I'd almost forgotten about Yelena when she suddenly said, 'Rolan! Found my pen! Lets a go! Dr. Kazimir was asking for you.' She practically flung herself out of that room; I knew we could both sense that Ivan was infuriated only because the pressure was dropping drastically by the millisecond.

I thought I could almost feel a cry belonging to Eduard chasing me throughout the night afterward. Wait just a bit longer kid, I save you all.

EDIT: The name meanings for the new names for Vronca and Hyli.

Mariya means "obstinacy, rebelliousness" or "their rebellion". Russian form of Greek Maria. Mariya isn't a nice character according to the friend she belongs to.

Yelena means "torch" approximately. Russian form of Greek Helene. I see her as a bright person.


	5. The end?

\I got used to the burning after a few days, or maybe its hours…how am I supposed to know? Waking up to find an empty room, an empty bag, an empty world or some odd combination of the three. The only thing that was ever filled would be the world of sound; fully immersed in my own screams. A nurse or two would come rushing in with another bag in his/her hand, attach it to my IV, and leave me to wait for slumber to take me once more. These minutes where the overwhelming pain had subsided and the screams had been replaced by the steady drip of sedating liquid were the moments when I could rest briefly asking myself three questions over and over until I remembered once more.

Who am I?

_You're Toris._

Where am I?

_In a hospital recovering._

What was I screaming?

…_God is gracious. _Or in some situations _…Vanya._

The last question was always the hardest. Most occasions it was some name that leaves me puzzled. But most days the answer would never come and I'd cry for not knowing until the morphine claimed my senses causing to forget once more. I only knew it was morphine in the bag because I'd heard a nurse ask for it once when she dropped it on the ground when my screams startled her and that some things I knew didn't leave as soon as I started sleeping. When I'd wake up again (after the usual screaming spell) the painful cycle would repeat; me carried along through an endless spiral of abusing my vocal cords.

I was starting to get lonely in the tiny room with nothing but a few death-ridden sunflowers for company. The nurses didn't count because they hardly stayed long enough to share a few words. To put it bluntly they'd stopped caring awhile ago; matter of fact since I got here. They only saw me as another chore to them; just another patient to take care of and nothing more.

The only one who ever truly cared about me was…my mind grew hazy as I tried to focus on that unknown object until it would snap from thinking too hard. Horrible images would swarm in my brain and unite with the stress of my injuries to create a massive typhoon of pain. This is what truly makes me scream, only because I questioned the lapse of memory in my own subconscious.

Someone…I'm missing someone. That person is the reason I am here alone and bleeding out from the inside. Little by little my body recovered as my psyche deteriorated from the lengthy amnesia. The loneliness was more than I could bear; even with a wispy sense of déjà vu floating though me like it was doing now. I have the feeling someone said something like that before. Or did something to show that _loneliness_ is one of the greatest pains a human can ever suffer. The sort of isolation you only ever find within a Russian winter.

Why Russian? And where did I get winter from? The chill emanating in from the only window lured my stare. There is white stuff everywhere out there.

'It's called snow love.' I turned my head as quickly as possible to find out where the voice had come from. Finding no one I turned back to the window. "Snow." The word felt natural on my tongue as it floated though the air.

I was tired; I'd prolonged my next dose for longer than normal and an unsightly craving of the opaque liquid creeping through my veins sent a needy chill within my body.

Is it right to want this? Why not, I haven't got anything else.

Screaming was easy as I lay on my side to feign pain from my almost healed injuries. It's different now; I don't even wake up to them anymore. These days I wake up out of need for the crystalline drug to run through me obliterating all feeling whatsoever. But I'd hold back to have moments like these where I try to recover my memory. Remembering is a little bit easier now, once I get answers to my three questions sets the ball in motion to think again.

A nurse came in and attached a bag to my IV without looking at me. There was no time for me to be lonely though as I fell prey to the blank void.

~Time Passes~

…there's a noise…am I dreaming?...yes I'm dreaming, how else would I'd be floating?...I was floating over a snowy field trying to locate the tiny sound. I didn't know where I was going but I could see golden color up ahead. Pressing myself forward more I could see baby shoots, fighting their way through the decreasing snow. The noise got louder and revealed itself to be a man's voice. It wasn't star quality but it was still beautiful since I hadn't heard a human voice in…a long while. I let myself down softly, hovering slightly above the ground so as to not harm the young plants. I could see a figure now, his back to me. A long scarf was billowing out behind him due to the slight breeze in the meadow. He seemed to be swaying slightly; as if he were rocking something. Did he have a child with him? Who is he?

I moved toward him and tugged on the scarf. He didn't change what he was doing. Maybe he hadn't noticed? I started tugging on the scarf harder when he began to sing, louder this time. The first was in English. I was surprised I knew but listened intently to it.

"Forgive me, my lengthy dreamer

Can't you see I'm crying?

Wake up my little dreamer,

The people cry for you too, ever so sweet

A land of sunflowers is where we will meet.

My darling, my dreamer."

I'd thought he was finished but then he started again in Russian.

"Прости меня, моя длительный мечтатель  
Разве вы не видите, что я плачу?  
Проснись моего маленького мечтателя,  
Люди плачут, и для вас, все так сладко  
Землю Подсолнухи где мы встретимся.  
Мой милый, мой мечтатель."

The meaning had been the same in Russian as it was in English but only...more powerful. He stopped singing and took a deep breath as he began once more this time in…Lithuanian.

The words ran through my core as memories came rushing back. My native tongue was an instant healer, repairing my memory and the damage to my heart as well. Feelings were ablaze within me as I hugged the man fiercely, whispering his name with unrestrained tears running down my face. 'Ivan, Ivan, Ivan…' He shifted and suddenly I found myself being rocked in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I opened my eyes to find the most gorgeous violet staring back at me.

"I missed you my pet," he smiled, joy spreading through both of us. But his eyes grew distant for a moment as he whispered in a lower tone. "Next time I will be sure to kill you, it's far too much trouble to keep you in a hospital undetected." 'What?' Fright clouded my mind as I shoved the large man away from me. 'What did you say?' "Huh?" The Russian I loved so much looked confused as if he did not just make a threat to beat me again and kill me while he was at it. "I said nothing Liet. Let's get you out of here, da?" I could only nod as he pulled out the IV (it doesn't hurt too much to do that), bandaged it lightly, and carried me out of the hospital room.

I'm going home, to be with Ivan and my brothers once more. I'm amazingly happy but why do I feel sickened? Ivan has admitted to me more than once that he loves me, but I still end up beaten. I guess my only option is, to learn to cope.

And that folks is the end of LTC. But what's this? What about the nosy EMT Rolan and his plan to have Russia-san sent to prison? Or the fact that a part of Russia-san what's Toris dead? And how exactly did Russia-san cover up Toris' stay in the hospital without important nations like Feliks from knowing? Stay tuned for the sequel!!! Yay! I seriously did not expect for it to end this soon but eh, go with the flow. Here's the reverse translation of my lullaby (yes I wrote it it's mine!) from English to Russian and back to English. By the way sorry about the Russian if there are errors, I don't speak Russian. I'm just a sad little American student who had to rely on a translator.

Forgive me, my long-dreamer  
Can not you see me crying?  
Wake up my little dreamer  
People cry for you, everything is so sweet  
Sunflowers land where we meet.  
My darling, my dreamer.


End file.
